


Fracturas

by STsuki



Series: Escapatoria [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: En primera persona!!! qué mierda pensaba?, Este fanfic es pura basura, M/M, WTF, pero Changmin es gracioso, trash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Porque siempre, siempre, siempre Changmin se sentirá culpable aunque sea un bruto, porque su corazón es desmedidamente grande. Y Minho es un llorón.





	Fracturas

 

 

 

No entiendo cómo es que paso….

 

Yo sabía quién eras y nunca me importo realmente, te miraba uno o dos segundos y después te ignoraba. Como tú lo hacías conmigo, no importaba que fueras educado y amable, tu expresión siempre que estábamos cerca era desagradable y yo no me iba a morir si el grandioso Shim Changmin se sentía hastiado por un quinteto de trainer´s a los que tenía que ayudar según las recomendaciones de los managers.  Por mí podías lanzarte de un quinto piso, tu simplemente me eras indiferente como yo lo era para ti, o al menos eso creí, tu no me hablabas ni tampoco yo lo hacía, la relación con tu grupo en general era buena, no eras tan accesible ni tan amable o tímido como la gente creía porque lastimabas sin siquiera darte cuenta y a veces lo hacías a plena conciencia esperando que te escucharan…

 

—No es mi prioridad ayudar a un par de mocosos sin talento y a parte de todo malagradecidos, cuantas veces ese tal Minho se ha tomado la molestia siquiera de saludarme, si ustedes quieren perder su tiempo háganlo yo puedo entretenerme en otros asuntos que…

 

Después de eso no escuche nada, estaba sorprendido porque su tono parecía más bien resentido y  molesto. Me atrevo a pensar ahora que es porque yo no lo notaba, y ese era el problema, quería  agradarme, impresionarme tal vez…

 

Solo salí de mi ensimismamiento, cuando Jae hyung dijo mi nombre en un susurro preocupado, había lastima en su voz y es que me había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta cuando los escuche discutir, con la cabeza gacha y un par de gaseosas de limón en las manos, porque esperaba quizás que en esta ocasión si pudiera hablar con él, no porque el manager lo hubiera ordenado si no porque ya me había cansado de ignorarnos mutuamente, después de todo éramos algo así como compañeros de trabajo y… Y realmente me parecía alguien  interesante, inteligente y profundo, no esperaba esto y sí, me dolió pero no sabía por qué.

 

Deje los refrescos en el piso y levante mi rostro sonriendo, al menos ya sabía lo que pensaba de mi.

 

—Lamento, las molestias, discúlpame Changmin Hyung, no quería ser grosero ni tampoco era mi intención ofenderte, solo no quería molestarte…

 

Me sentí extraño porque mi mirada estaba borrosa y entonces note porque es que los demás miembros de DBSK me miraban así, como si fuera un gatito desvalido bajo una llovizna helada, abandonado en la calle…

 

Estaba llorando y no lo había notado, no podía creerlo ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Hice una reverencia y me di la vuelta, limpiándome el rostro apresurado, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Jaejoong hyung a lo lejos, sacudí mi rostro nuevamente y sujete con cierta desesperación las mangas de ese suéter negro que me cubría completamente del frío, no podía llorar por algo como eso, Changmin ni siquiera me agradaba o eso es lo que creía, avance más rápido, hasta que sentí un brusco tirón frenar mi caminata, me queje silenciosamente y me deje guiar hasta un desolado estudio, con la cabeza hecha un lío.

 

Intente limpiar con más vehemencia mi rostro, las lagrimas se seguían desbordando por razones que no comprendía, lo escuche gruñir un par de palabrotas mientras cerraba la puerta y después me guio a una silla donde me sentó con cuidado, aunque no con mucha delicadeza. Y ahora seguro lucía como un sapo. Genial.

 

Sentía su mirada sobre mi y después suspire, limpiándome el rostro por última vez, sonreí lo más tranquilo que pude, después de todo no quería causarle más problemas ni tampoco anexar esta situación a las cosas por las cuales me odiaba.

 

Levante la mirada y todo alrededor se resquebrajo, ¿Que se supone que significaba eso? ¿Por qué me miraba sonriendo con culpabilidad? Tranquilo, relajado y amistoso, yo no entendí, las lagrimas volvieron y me limpie el rostro de nuevo como un niño, intentando contener mis sollozos, lo escuche acercarse y temblé cuando acerco una de sus manos hacia a mí, tal vez eso le molesto porque se detuvo unos minutos y al final avanzo hasta acariciar mi cabello.

 

—Discúlpame, lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, supuse que no te agradaba y  la verdad no esperaba que mis palabras te afectarían a tal grado…

 

Quise darle un puñetazo. ¿Pensaba que solo con un par de frases forzadas y ensayadas iba a calmarme? Porque escuchar algo así tan de la nada de una persona con la que nunca has compartido más que monosílabos y corteses saludos creados, para salir justamente de esas situaciones incomodas en las que descubres que tienes un anti fan en las filas que deberían ser aliadas…

 

Hasta que de pronto ya no lloraba y volvía al salón de prácticas donde estaban mis compañeros, con los ojos enrojecidos, la nariz irritada, una gaseosa de limón sin abrir y un nuevo número de celular guardado en mi agenda de contactos, con las palabras de su justificación taladrándome el cerebro.

 

—Pensé que eras masoquista, por eso preferí no ser amable. Además ya no estás llorando…

 

Solo lo mire como estúpido y ¿Qué más podía hacer? aun me temblaba hasta el alma el desgraciado me había besado y después me dice eso…  Eso que no se qué significa pero que es una poderosa razón para empezar a odiarlo de verdad.

 

 Porque como no hay siempre finales felices, los inicios tampoco lo son  ¿Cierto?

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura que mierda intentaba hacer en este fanfic, pero es del 2011 así que tiene sentido que sea tan, tan malo. Excepto Changmin ese siempre me sale divertido lol
> 
> Gracias por leer, se que es raro!!  
> Mi página en facebook para que me regales un like ;D[Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
